valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Batomys
The Batomys was a massive Imperial siege tank commanded by Maximilian himself. It serves as the first true boss of Valkyria Chronicles, and is encountered in Chapter 07: The Battle of Barious. Batomys in Valkyria Chronicles Batomys was deployed against Squad 7 in the Barious desert after Welkin and other members encountered Maximilian and Selvaria Bles while exploring the ancient ruins. The Imperial leader sent Selvaria to deal with the rest of the Gallian forces in the desert, including Faldio's unit, while he dealt with Welkin's troops, using the siege tank as a bulldozer to obliterate their bases. Maximilian's belief in the invulnerability of the Batomys proved his undoing, as Squad 7 gradually wore down the monstrous tank, collapsing ruins in the desert to slow it down. Such events only forced the use of the Batomys' principle weapon, a massive Ragnite-powered cannon refitted to the old chassis. Isara quickly recognised that the cannon, fearsome as it was, was also the vehicle's weakness; the chassis had never been built to handle it, and required the extension of vulnerable radiators to prevent the power cell overheating after firing. Bravely, Squad 7 members scaled the ladders of the mighty tank, destroying the radiators one by one. Selvaria, having decimated Faldio's forces in her Valkyrur form, attempted to protect her prince from the Gallian assault, but ultimately could only help him evacuate from Batomys' gutted ruin. Maximilian withdrew, commenting that lessons needed to be learned from this defeat; the Marmota could not be allowed such weaknesses. Batomys in the Valkyria Chronicles anime Batomys appears in episode 8 of the anime series; as per the game, in the Barious desert. Here, Maximilian doesn't request Welkin fight him outside to avoid damaging the sacred temple, instead being perfectly happy to demolish it with Batomys' Ragna-cannon with Welkin and the others still inside. Rather than being destroyed at Barious, Batomys appears again during the battle of Naggiar Plains in episode 20, at the head of the Imperial army. Faldio's Squad 1 ends up fighting it, using ditches to ambush the massive tank and then attacking the radiators as per the game. In-game profile Maximilian, the leader of the Imperial invasion, commanded this massive tank. It represents the enhanced version of an existing design, created to fell enemy castles and fortresses. Under orders from Maximilian, the body was reinforced and fitted with a Ragnite Cannon, adding to its already formidable capabilities. It played heavily in the Empire's seizure of the citadel of Ghirlandaio. Trivia *Batomys is the name of a genus of rodents from the Philippines. Japanese artwork shows the tank's name as "Gerbil." *The artwork shown on this page is not the final Batomys design; the concept art lacks the two 340mm cannon mountings which project from the bulldozer blade. *The Batomys appears to be based on WW1 superheavy tank designs like the British Flying Elephant and German K-Wagen. The treads are very similar to the TOG-1 prototype created by Britain near the start of World War 2, while the multi-turret layout is typical of interwar tanks, in particular the Vickers A1E1 "Independant" and the Soviet knockoff of the same, the T-35. The side profile is clearly designed to bring to mind the various WW2 assault guns with casemate upper hulls (of which the Jagdpanzers are the most well known). The boat-like frontal hull seems based on the American M48 Patton, while the mounting for the forward machine gun is similar to that used on the M26 Pershing, albeit much larger. *Batomys is 45 tons heavier than the heaviest tank ever built, the German "Maus." However, the given dimensions would make it twice as long, twice as tall, and almost three times wider. Because this would make the Batomys approximately 12 times larger, but only 25% heavier than the Maus, it is unlikely that the Batomys would be able to carry any reasonable amount of armor protection. Given that it has the same engine power as the Maus V2 prototype, it is also extremely unlikely that the Batomys would be able to reach 30 kilometres per hour, given the Maus' own mobility problems; the V2 prototype could only manage 13 km/h with a 1,200 horsepower Daimler-Benz MB 517. *The spare track links mounted on Batomys' superstructure do not match the tracks it actually uses; it's possible it uses thinner tracks while travelling on paved roads. *Batomys' ladders can be glitchy; sometimes, the climb down prompt will not appear if a unit started their turn on top of it. Any infantry stuck on Batomys will fall off when it moves, taking no damage; this does, however, leave them rather exposed. *Like several other vehicles with the unit class "tank," Batomys isn't technically a tank; given the primary weapons are in limited-traverse mounts and the Ragna-Cannon seems only useful for direct fire, it would be more correct to refer to it as an assault gun. *Certain pre-release screenshots of Valkyria Chronicles III showed a giant tank heavily resembling Batomys but lacking the Ragna-Cannon, instead having a turret, and the 340mm cannons on its frontal blade. This vehicle is Echidna. *The Batomys is possibly the only boss that can be killed by its own team, Selvaria's lancers can actually kill it if it is weak enough due to lances poor accuracy. Gallery Batomys24.png|Batomys in the anime Batomys radiator.png|Batomys' radiator Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Bosses Category:Imperial Tanks